Saitama VS Team Ironman
by Flying Doctor
Summary: "Er, Sam? No offense, but when you said you 'knew a guy' I thought you meant someone who could help," Steve Rogers said. "Oh trust me, he ca1n," Sam replied with a knowing smile. "Hmm, alright then," Steve said. "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers or Captain America," Steve greeted, extending a hand. "Saitama or Caped Baldy," the man answered. ONESHOT. CIVIL WAR.


**DESCRIPTION: Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, stared with a bewildered expression as he examined the bald man in the van. "Er Sam? No offense, but when you said you 'knew a guy' I thought you meant someone who could help," Steve Rogers said. "Oh trust me, he can," Sam replied with a knowing smile. "Hmm, alright then," Steve said. "Hi, I'm Steve Roger or Captain America," Steve greeted, extending a hand. "Saitama or Caped Baldy," the man answered. ONESHOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Captain America or Onepunch Man nor do I own ANY of the characters.**

Location: Japan, City Z

Date: Thursday 5th June

Time: 18:27

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Saitama screamed out at the top of his lungs.

What was he going to do? How was he going to survive? He couldn't be beaten. No way. Oh no. It was too late. He was already dead.

"Saitama you can't win if you keep on screaming like that, you distract yourself," King said calmly next to him.

Both heroes had been playing one on one in Tekken 7 all day, and of course the S ranked hero completely destroyed Saitama each time.

"Dammit, I never win," the bald hero complained.

Just as he was going to suggest a rematch his trusty disciple, Genos, stood on front of the TV with a phone in his hand.

"Forgive the interruption Master, but a man known as Sam Wilson wishes to speak to you… If you wish, I will track him down and incinerate him for you," Genos stated in a monotonous voice as always.

Saitama simply took the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Moshi moshi. Oh Sam! Good to hear from you. Huh? Aha, yeah. America? Yeah I'll come. Okay. You're welcome," Saitama said in the phone before hanging up.

He passed the phone back to Genos and dresses in his suit.

"I'll be back, just going for a trip to America," Saitama said, walking out the door and heading towards the airport.

Location: USA, Some random airport

Date: Thursday 5th June

Time: 16:15 **(A/N: For those who don't know USA time is a day behind Japan time)**

Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, stared with a bewildered expression as he examined the bald man in the van.

He wore a yellow spandex with a white cape and sported a VERY bored face.

"Er Sam? No offense but when you said you 'knew a guy' I thought you meant someone who could help," Steve said, giving his new friend, Sam Wilson, a pointed look.

"Oh trust me, he can," Sam replied with a knowing smile.

"Hmm, alright then," Steve said doubtfully, casting the stranger a sidelong glance.

Wanda and Clint attempted to stifle their laughter as the man managed to get his cloak stuck in the van door when he closed it.

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers or Captain America," Steve greeted, extending a hand.

After the baldy pried his cloak free he grasped the Captains hand.

"I'm Saitama or Caped Baldy," the man answered before turning to Sam.

"Oh, hey Sam. Watcha been up to?" Saitama asked.

Wilson shrugged

"Flying, kicking butt, and flying some more. You?" he inquired.

"Oh you know, the usual. Killing monsters and eating udon noodles." Saitama answered casually as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"They tell you what we're up against?" Steve questioned, choosing to ignore the statement about monsters… for now at least.

"Er, something about psycho assassins," Saitama stated calmly.

"Well, we're outside the law on this one. So if you come with us, you're a wanted man," the Captain spoke in a serious voice.

"Okay," Saitama said, an uncaring expression crossing his face.

Some words were exchanged between the others before a warning sounded in the airport.

"Suit up," Steve said.

Location: USA, Some random airport

Date: Thursday 5th June

Time: 16:33

Saitama sat on one of the buildings as he observed the fight. The plan was to hang back till Captain America called on him.

'Hmm, I hope this ends soon. Veggies will be cheap back home,' he thought.

A voice cut through his musings.

"Captain Rogers! I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now," a man (or at least Saitama thought he resembled a man) with red skin, a blue suit and a yellow cape said as he flew down towards the ground.

He was then joined by his friends; two men in iron suits, one in a panther costume, another in a blue and red outfit with a spider insignia on his chest and a red haired lady in a full-black outfit. Even from a distance Saitama could feel the tense atmosphere grow significantly as the two teams stared each other down.

Just as the opposing side began to advance Saitama saw Rogers cup his hands around his mouth.

"SAITAMA!" yelled the Captain.

Well, that was his que. In the blink of an eye Saitama appeared in front of Vision, shoving him in the chest and sending him a few kilometres away, startling the members of both groups along the way. However, it was only a soft shove as he was strictly advised by Sam NOT to kill anyone.

Restraint wasn't one of Saitama's best traits, but it wasn't impossible.

He then grabbed the two men in armour and thrust them ten feet into the ground.

Spider-man attempted to swing at him with a kick, but was flicked away by the Caped Baldy.

Black Widow jumped onto Saitama and tried to electrocute her with her bracelets. Key word; tried. Having not been affected at all, Saitama plucked the women off of his back and karate chopped her shoulder, causing her to instantly crumple to the ground, unconscious.

Black Panther bounded up to him and threw a punch at his face. His fist was, however, caught easily before it could make contact.

Saitama tightened his grip slightly, instantly denting the so called 'strong' armour.

The Panther didn't even have time to be surprised as he was kneed in the stomach and knocked out.

Along with the rest (excluding Sam, who stood with his arms crossed and an 'I told you so' look on his face), Captain America was completely and utterly dumbfounded. They all witnessed a single man take down 6 HIGHLY skilled people, three of them being Avengers, in under a minute with relative ease. Also, the clear fact that he was holding back was downright terrifying.

Tony Stark was seen crawling out of his hole very, very slowly. His helmet was gone and a large hand was dented into his chest, trademark Saitama.

"How-who are you?" Tony asked as he looked around at his now unconscious comrades.

Saitama gave the billionaire an expressionless stare.

"I'm a hero for fun," he stated plainly before he walked away, throwing a small wave at Sam and the others.

"Sorry, but I can't stick around. Veggies will be cheap," Saitama said, a small smile creeping on his face at the thought of food.

Stark looked mildly confused for a moment, but he couldn't consider the strange answer as he fell to the ground from fatigue.

Steve watched the retreating form of the man in the yellow spandex.

"Well, you didn't exactly need us now, did you?" Clint said, gesturing to himself and Wanda.

"Not really, no. Considering that man's strength," Bucky replied after picking his jaw up off of the floor.

"Wait a second. I thought you told him to be _gentle_. How in the world was that gentle," Clint said to Sam, who chuckled.

"Oh trust me. If he wasn't being gentle, they'd all be _dead_ ," Wilson stated.

"How exactly do you know that guy anyway?" Steve asked.

All eyes turned to Sam who just shrugged and gave them a mysterious smile.

"A story for another time maybe. For now though, you and Bucky have to get out of here, and the rest of us have to bounce too before the authorities get here," he answered before turning on his heel and flying off.

Apparently calling his old friend in was a good idea after all. Good to know.

 **Hey readers. I found this really fun to write, though I didn't really care about the details in this oneshot if you hadn't noticed. Whether you liked it or not is completely up to you, I don't mind that much. It was just an idea after all. Oh and I have no idea how Sam and Saitama know each other, so you can make up whatever you like. Anyways, see ya and happy reading.**


End file.
